


when the moon fell in love with the sun

by Arba710



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Hurt, M/M, Pain, Suffering, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arba710/pseuds/Arba710
Summary: He's the light Judar can never reach.





	when the moon fell in love with the sun

**Author's Note:**

> "The sun is new each day." - Heraclitus

You remind me of the sun – you always have.

 

As you walk Kou’s gardens I watch you from behind a peach tree’s green leafs. The Kou’s princesses are all around you, blushing, giggling and covering their pretty faces with the sleeves of their robes. I bet they are convinced you will choose to marry one of them while you stay here.

 

But of course you won’t.

 

They are blinded by your radiance. _Everybody is blinded by your radiance_.

 

And so am I.

 

Your skin resembles liquid gold enveloping your body as you move your arms while you talk merrily to them in the orange light of the evening. Your grace is dazzling, your smile luring – and I wonder if you’ll invite one of them into your chambers tonight. Of course you know it’s a punishable sin to seduce an imperial princess but your splendor outshines everything – even the wrath of the emperor who rules over the world’s largest kingdom could never reach you.

 

You’re untouchable like the sun – your rays burn everything that gets too close to you.

 

And that’s how I know I should refrain from reaching out to you, too.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Even with your face half blackened by a curse, it remains as beautiful as ever. Your amber eyes filled with hatred and anger towards me, sparkle golden as they meet mine.

 

But you never lose your composure even as I tease you. “Surely you’re not here to discuss my face.” Your voice remains calm, yet threatening and all I can do is mentioning the coldness that always surrounds you when you look at me.

 

I wish you wouldn’t.

 

Still, my smirk remains.

 

You will never know how much I want to side with you – conquer the world with you way beyond the bond of a magi and his king.

 

I tell you I’m lonely, yet all you see are the things you can accomplish with Aladdin at your side and the things that lie ahead for someone as supreme as you. You know how to flatter your radiance – and someone as tainted as me would only drown in it.

 

“You’re a member of the organization. Have you already forgotten what you did to us that day in Parthevia?”

 

I’ve never imagined it could once happen to me but your words pierce through my chest, swathing my crippled heart as tight as bandages wrapped around a limb that’s about to be cut off. Words are unfit to describe how much it hurts – but it does.

 

I sink to the ground with my face buried in the palms of my hands telling you that it wasn’t my fault – everything I have done up until now wasn’t my fault. I wished for an ordinary life. I wished for love. Yet, I can’t hold it as your hand reaches out to me.

 

The humiliation is too much to bear. I can’t accept your compassion when it’s only pretense.

 

My laughter echoes from your palace’s walls filling everyone’s head, yours included. As I wipe my tears, I tell you it’s the truth – my parents murdered, the organization controlling me my whole life – but I don’t give a damn about any of it.

 

Your mesmerizing eyes regain their usual coldness. “Did you come all the way from Kou just to taunt me?”

 

I didn’t. But my resolve to tell you why has dwindled – I’m here to tell you how much I want to be enveloped by your radiance.

 

But for what purpose could someone as resplendent as you ever need a moon covered by black clouds?

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

Hakuryuu fits me more than you ever could – a starless moon enveloped by darkness.

 

Still, I long for you.

 

It’s hard to walk past you without looking into your golden eyes or resist to touch your sun-kissed skin. Yet, I focus on the force that drives me – unnamable hatred for everyone that will never understand my suffering.

 

Al-Thamen’s bitch is dead. And Ren Kouen is next.

 

Hakuryuu has made his goals clear.

 

And I have defined mine too. You will drown in my darkness – you will know what it means to suffer loneliness.

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

Death is a peculiar thing with all the imagines flashing before your very eye; imagines of the parents I were never allowed to meet, imagines of what could have been, images of masked men and women and an empress whose feigned love has poisoned half of my love – and then images of you; how you could have loved me.

 

Your skin against mine – the radiant sun kissing the blackened moon only to release him from the numbing darkness that ailed him all his life: it’s a pretty picture too artificial to be ever painted.

 

But it’s nice to behold.  

 

I wished I had the chance to tell you how much I truly and dearly loved you.

 

My sun, my light, my love.


End file.
